The objectives of the scientific meetings comprising this conference, titled "Adapting Interventions for Diverse Ethnocultural Families," are to advance knowledge and methods on integrating cultural constructs into extant interventions. We propose to bring together leading scholars in child and adolescent mental health, behavioral sciences, and intervention research to address five objectives: (1) to generate and refine conceptual models for adaptation that can generalize to diverse groups;(2) to identify and develop theoretically based methodologies for adapting extant interventions;(3) to foster dialogue among intervention developers and intervention adapters on navigating between the core elements of interventions and adaptation processes;(4) to support the development and testing of models, theories and methods for intervention adaptation by investigators, especially junior researchers;and (5) disseminate meeting content through print and state-of-theart electronic media made accessible to the public, clinicians, and investigators around the world through our interactive website.. Previously, we focused on conceptual definitions of cultural constructs and operationalizing them for infusion into interventions. But we discovered that developing models and methods for adaptation science that are far-reaching, beyond just one ethnic group, has potential to advance the science of intervention-adaptation. Through the proposed series of annual meetings we can address several challenges for advancing adaptation science. First, we need to develop comprehensive adaptation models that can absorb the enduring cultural factors as identified by ethnic and cultural groups rather than looking at transitory cultural changes that are less helpful. Each group must undertake this process. Deriving from this, our second challenge is to expand our scope to a multicultural one that includes investigators working with other minority ethnic groups (e.g., African American, American Indian, Asians/Pacific Islanders, refugees and others). Third, extending our conceptual models and population groups also requires attention to designing methodologies to guide intervention-adaptation scientists across ethnocultural groups. Fourth, because adaptation always raises tension between fidelity and fit, we must engage intervention developers in conversations about adaptation. In short, the meetings will encompass models and methods buttressed by scientific evidence, population groups, and intervention-developers to arrive at consensus and products that can be applied across ecological contexts. Through three annual meetings, we address these and other vexing issues. The meetings will be held in early April each year at Washington University in St. Louis. A Steering Committee of mental health services researchers will insure a successful, high quality endeavor. Products will include scientific papers to be published in high impact journals, conference proceedings, NIH grant applications to test adaptation models and methods, and disseminated through sophisticated internet technology. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The proposed meetings will provide methods and models for adapting interventions that will reduce health disparities can be reduced by ensuring their cultural relevance to ethnic minority groups. NIMH's Strategic Plan (2008) calls for developing new and better interventions that incorporate the diverse needs and circumstances of our citizens and strengthening the application of interventions by examining community and intervention delivery approaches and how they may affect intervention outcomes. Finally, The Road Ahead: Research Partnerships to Transform Services (NIMH, 2006) also recommends that we determine the mechanisms underlying the successful implementation of evidence-based interventions in varying service settings with culturally and ethnically diverse populations.